1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vertical rotisserie sub-assembly, and more particularly, to a vertical rotisserie sub-assembly which facilitates substantially more uniform heating when associated with conventional grill assemblies.
2. Background Art
Cooking grills and grill assemblies have been known in the art for several years, and may include charcoal grills, gas grills, grill assemblies positioned over an open fire, such as a campfire, etcetera. Typically, cooking grills and grill assemblies are utilized for cooking food, such as meat, vegetables, bread, etcetera, while outdoors. Individuals may use such cooking grills and grill assemblies at home or during travel, camping, or outdoor barbecues in order to enjoy a unique cooking experience and the distinctive flavor of grilled food. However, a plurality of drawbacks and/or deficiencies are associated with conventional cooking grills and grill assemblies.
In normal operation of conventional cooking grills and grill assemblies, food is placed on a cooking grid and is cooked while in a stationary position over a fire or heating element. However, conventional cooking grills and grill assemblies typically have uneven heating associated with them inasmuch as the fire or heating element below the cooking grid may be more or less intense in some areas. For example, hot and cold spots are often present on the cooking grid of a cooking grill or grill assembly, which leads to food being either under-cooked or over-cooked. Therefore, in order to remedy the uneven heating associated with conventional cooking grills and grill assemblies, a vertical rotisserie sub-assembly which facilitates substantially more uniform heating of food when associated with conventional cooking grills and grill assemblies is highly desirable.
In addition, cooking grills and grill assemblies are often placed outside and are therefore subject to a variety of weather conditions and the decline, decay, and/or deterioration that may naturally result. Therefore, a vertical rotisserie sub-assembly which can easily be removed from an outdoor cooking grill or grill assembly is highly desirous.
Furthermore, individuals who enjoy grilled food often enjoy grilling on a variety of types of grills, including charcoal grills, gas grills, or grill assemblies positioned over an open fire, such as a campfire. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical rotisserie sub-assembly which can be easily modified for association with any one of a variety of types of cooking grills or grill assemblies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to satisfy the commercial demand for a vertical rotisserie sub-assembly which facilitates substantially more uniform heating when associated with conventional grill assemblies.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.